


Back to the Past

by Shania__Wilson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Soul Bond, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shania__Wilson/pseuds/Shania__Wilson
Summary: Harry and Ginny think the war is over and their free to live in peace? But what if they're sent back to their younger bodies and forced to live through their lives again? But what if there is a change to their lives?Find out in back to the past





	1. Chapter 1

The war was over. Voldemort was gone. Finally, after all the years of build-up, fights and trouble the threat of The Dark Lord was gone once and for all. Finally, the Wizarding World would be able to do their jobs without threat from Purebloods who believed that they were better than everyone else or the constant threat of someone marching into their home, school or business to kill them. Finally, they could live in peace. 

Finally, Harry could live in peace.

“congratulations Harry.” This wasn’t the first voice to congratulate him on his achievement in vanquishing the Dark Lord, many people, too many to attempt to count had approached him in the short time that passed but this, was most likely the most important one yet. With the sound of the voice, came the assurance that she was safe. Ginny was alive and safe. 

“Thanks Ginny. How are you doing?” He asked tentatively. 

“Not too bad. I’m honestly still in shock. I can’t bring myself to believe that the war is actually over and that were all actually safe, never mind the fact that Fred is gone.” She replied breathlessly as Harry smiled slightly at her. 

“I understand, I don’t really understand what I can do now. All I know is fighting Voldemort and trying to defeat him. Now I’ve done that what do I do?” 

“You live your life Harry. We all do.” Ginny replied as Harry nodded again. Before he could live his life he needed to have a conversation with the witch standing in front of him, but was now really the time? No, surely not. She had just lost her brother and however many more in the battle. He didn’t need to confuse her right now. 

Ginny however seemed to have other plans about that.

“Harry what are we?” She asked almost shyly, reminding Harry of the eleven-year-old she once was who had been to in awe and scared to talk to him. How far they had come from then. 

“What do you mean Ginny?” Harry was confused, sure he wanted to be with Ginny in a romantic sense again. But he’d broken her heart the year before, surely, she didn’t still want to be with him.

“What are we? Friends, more? What?”

“Oh, I don’t know Gin, what do you want to be?” He replied. The best solution he could think of – leave it up to her. 

“Well what do you think I want?” She remarked as she leant in to kiss him. Meeting half way, Harry joined their mouths together kissing her passionately, oh how he’d missed this. He wasn’t ever going to give this up again he thought as he pulled away. 

“Well I think we’re in agreement then.” He replied as Ginny leant forward to kiss him again. 

“Come on then, let’s go.” 

“Where?”

“The Gryffindor common room.” Ginny answered as if it was the most obvious place in the world. “McGonagall told Mum we can stay here tonight and return home in the morning if we wish. Most of the students have gone so we have the tower to ourselves.” 

“Ourselves?” 

“The family. You really think Mum would let you and I stay alone at Hogwarts. You must be joking.” She joked as Harry laughed and held out his hand towards her. 

“True, I guess that was a silly thought.” 

“More than silly my love, down right stupid.” 

-_-_-_-

Walking into the common room, Harry and Ginny were met with an uproar from the Weasleys and the other Gryffindor’s remaining who were yet to arrange transport home.  
“Harry dear, I’m so glad to see that you’re okay. Wow, Voldemort has actually been defeated.” Mrs Weasley exclaimed pulling Harry into a hug, relief flooding through her once she seen he was safe. After all, he was like their family after all, ever since Ron had first brought him home six years previous; he’d been like another son to Molly and Arthur and well, what was one more? “But Ginny, what do you think you were doing, running off like that? You know it still isn’t safe.” 

“I was going to find Harry Mum, I hadn’t heard anything, and I wanted to make sure he was safe.” She replied, lying ever so slightly. She had heard that Harry was indeed fine, however, she had decided in her mind previously that when she first seen him, it wouldn’t be surrounded by their family. 

“Well, we know he is now, thank Merlin, but please don’t ever do that again.” Molly answered her daughter sternly. “Now come on dears, we can either go home or stay here tonight, Minerva has kindly offered to let us use the Gryffindor Dorm rooms if we wish too, however, we can return home if we agree too.” 

“Mum?” Came George’s soft voice from behind Ron. Harry hadn’t ever heard such a tone come from George, it wasn’t something that Harry liked to hear from him. 

“Yes, George dear?” 

“Please can we stay here tonight? I don’t think I can face going home into my room yet without Fred.” He finished before the tears burst out, to be quickly embraced by Arthur. 

“Of course, dear, I should have thought.” Molly answered, her voice failing, losing that motherly tone for a second to mourn her son. “We can stay as long as you wish.” 

“Thank you, Mum.”

Over the next hour or so, the family, Neville, Luna. Seamus and Dean spent their time reminiscing on their years at Hogwarts, memories of Fred and George and all the fun they had whilst at school before Molly ushered them all to bed. 

“Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry say goodbye, you’ll see each other tomorrow.” She stated when the two young couples hadn’t moved, deep in conversation.

“But Mum…” Ron moaned, reluctant to move or to leave Hermione.

“No but’s Ronald, bed. Now.” Molly announced as Ron sighed. 

“Fine. Come on ‘Mione.” He answered turning to his girlfriend.

“Different dorms Ronald.” 

“Mum, we’ve slept in the same tent for months, I’m not changing that now just because we’re back home, as such.” Ron exclaimed as Molly looked unimpressed. 

“Fine, but we will be talking about this.” She replied sitting down beside Arthur who wrapped his arm around her. “Ginny, Harry. Come on.”

“Well if they’re bunking together, come on Harry.” Ginny announced pulling Harry up off the sofa. 

“Ginevra! I don’t think so.” Molly shouted making the couple jump.

“Mum, it isn’t fair!” Ginny exclaimed. 

“Both Ron and Hermione are of age, you are not.” Molly replied as Harry sighed lightly. 

“Molly, if you don’t mind me saying, nothing, and I mean nothing will happen to me and Ginny until she is one, of age and well two, tonight I am far too tired to do anything but sleep and honestly, I’m just glad to be back in a proper bed.” Harry stated as Molly smiled lightly.

“Fine, if you promise me nothing, I mean, nothing will happen. Tonight, I’ll allow it but again, we will be talking about this.” Molly answered almost dejectedly. 

“Thanks Mum, come on Harry.” She exclaimed as they ran towards one of the dorms for what would be their first night together.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd May 1989

The following morning started with a lot of confusion and disappointment. Harry woke, reaching to the side of his bed where his glasses had been placed the night before, not to met by their table, but by a wall. 

A wall? 

There hadn’t been a wall beside his bed since he lived at the Dursley’s. 

Oh no Harry thought opening his eyes to discover that somehow, by some magic unknown, he was back at the Dursley’s in The Cupboard Under the stairs. How am I here? 

“Hurry up Boy! Up you get.” Came Petunias harsh voice through the door, accompanied by a sharp knock. Boy? Surely not? Then again, Harry hadn’t slept under here since he left  
for Hogwarts? Something wasn’t right. “Come on boy!” She hammered one last time before Harry heard her foot steps receding into the kitchen. 

“I’m coming,” He groaned reaching round for his glasses and opening the cupboard door to clamber out. The war was over just for him to go back to the Dursley’s and be treat like their slave again. Determined to find out what was happening he walked into the Kitchen to begin making their breakfast, what if, after all it was all a dream? 

A vivid dream but a dream all the same. 

“Boy!” Screamed Uncle Vernon when Harry approached the counter to make breakfast.

“I’m here Uncle Vernon?” Harry replied, unsure as to why Vernon was shouting. “What’s the matter?” He finished turning to look at the calendar to be greeted by a blaring sign saying 1989. He was back in 1989? He was 8? This wasn’t something that Harry had ever heard of before. 

“You know perfectly well you should be packing your things, not cooking our breakfast!” 

“Vernon! Leave the boy.” Petunia interjected, seeing Harry’s confused look on his face. “We told you, you’ve a lady coming to pick you up today.” 

“A lady? Which lady?” Harry replied, who would be coming for him. However, he was not going to complain, if it meant he got to leave the Dursley’s then so be it. 

“We don’t know that boy! We know there is a woman coming to take you from us. We showed you the bloody letter.” Vernon snarled as Harry tried to think whether he had seen such a letter before. 

“Here.” Petunia handed him the letter as Harry fought back the tears as he was met by Dumbledore’s writing once again. 

Dear Mr and Mrs Dursley,  
I’m writing on behalf of a friend and Harry Potter. On 3rd May 1989, a woman (whose identity of now I am required to keep anonymous) will be coming to collect Harry from your home to live with them.  
After this ladies arrival, you will no longer be required to look after Harry Potter, and will no longer be his guardian.  
I suspect this will be happy news to you and the lady will arrive around 11am.  
Yours sincerely  
Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Dumbledore was writing on behalf of a woman? Who? McGonagall? Molly Weasley? No other women came to mind – someone was coming for him. 

“So, I’m leaving?” Harry asked, making sure he was clear on the message. 

“Yes boy! You’re leaving. Goodbye. Good riddance. Now leave and pack!” Vernon shouted as Harry scampered out the room to pack his items, not that there were many of them everything was as he remembered, Hand me downs from Dudley. He didn’t have to be told twice to get out of the living room, given that’s all he ever really wanted. He quickly packed all his belongings into a small bag including the small photo of his mum he had from when she was a child. 

During one of the Dursley’s outings, when Mrs Figg had been too ill to care for Harry the Dursleys had left him home alone, under the orders to make their tea. Whilst they were out, he had snuck upstairs into his Aunt and Uncles room discovering the very photo, taking it and sneaking back downstairs to hide it before they returned. Since, he’d kept it close by and under a loose floorboard, so his Aunt wouldn’t find it.

Once completed, Harry climbed out of the cupboard, pulling his bag with him to sit at the base of the stairs. The woman was said to arrive in the following ten minutes and Harry couldn’t wait. Hundreds of questions ran through him mind at the time as he sat and waited. Who would she be? What would she look like? Why was she coming for him? What if she’s late? He couldn’t understand the fact someone was coming for him, he wasn’t going to have to live through this again. Wasn’t going to have to live through the years if abuse from the Dursley’s. 

“Boy!” Uncle Vernon’s voice brought him out of his trance wondering about the woman. 

“What Uncle Vernon?” He shouted back as Vernon came storming through.

“Why can’t you answer the door when you’re sat right beside it?” He shouted as Harry turned to the door when another knock came to the door. 

A knock at the door! 

The lady was here! 

Jumping up from the bottom of the stairs, Harry took a breath before opening the door. He was leaving. 

“Open the door boy before they knock the door down!” Petunia barked as Harry smiled at the memory of Hagrid knocking the door to the hut down in his memory. 

“Sorry.” Harry quickly answered opening the door in front of him and looking to see who was on the other side of the door.

“Oh god…” Petunia gasped, collapsing in shock. 

“What are you doing here?” Vernon screamed all the while Dudley continued to eat whilst watching on the scene confused as to who had appeared and Harry stood, completely frozen in shock. 

“What are you doing here?” Petunia had reawakened by now and was the first to find her voice. However, her tone came out completely curious compared to Vernon’s anger. 

“Hi Sis, well, that’s confusing to explain.” She replied as Harry looked between the two. 

“Hi Mum.” He spoke up as Lily crumbled in front of him, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. 

“Harry, my dear, hello.” She cried, pulling him in for the tightest hug she could manage. Harry returning one just as tight. “I imagine you’re really confused right now my angel.”  
Harry could only nod. He was overwhelmed with emotions. Ecstatic to be leaving the Dursley’s, confused but overall, just overjoyed. Never did he think he’d ever get to meet the woman that had given birth to him, but something had somehow prevented Voldemort from killing her this time.

“James?” Petunia asked, seeming to lose her voice. 

“Also, a complicated one to explain as well.” Lily answered briefly. “I wish I could tell you more Petunia, I have lots to explain, I know. The ministry have us under strict instructions that we can’t say anything yet.” 

“You’re meant to be dead!” Vernon exclaimed before turning to walk back into the living room followed by Petunia and the young potters. “The wizard said you were dead.” 

“Wizard?” Dudley exclaimed pulling himself away from his food temporarily. 

“Dumbledore? Yes, well he did believe us to be dead for a while.” Lily replied, ignoring Dudley’s outcry. 

“Wizards are real?” The young boy shouted again, slightly annoyed at the fact he’d been ignored by his dear parents. 

“No Dudders, they’re not.” Vernon replied scowling at Lily Potter.

“But you said wizard?” Dudley asked once more. 

“It was a slip my boy.” Petunia added as Dudley nodded, turning back to his food once more. “You have A LOT of explaining to do dear sister.” 

“I know, I will tell you when I can.” 

“Ok, now get out of my house before I call the police!” Vernon shouted as Lily turned towards the door. 

“Vernon!” Petunia shouted at her husband. That was new. That had never happened before.

“Yes tunie?” 

“Don’t Tunie me! I’m annoyed. My sister comes here after 10 years, whilst we believed her to be dead and you ask her to leave? Not going to happen Dursley. If I want my sister to stay, she’ll stay.” Petunia shouted whilst Harry and Lily fought back their laughter at the scene unravelling in front of him. 

“Petunia, we’re going to have to go. We’ve somewhere to be but when I can I’ll get in touch and I’ll explain everything.” Lily interjected the argument. 

“Ok Lily. Bye sis, Bye Harry.” Petunia waved as Harry returned to the hall to collect all his belonging, his face falling when he seen his Mum’s reaction. 

“Got it.” He announced as Lily shook her head. 

“Surely that isn’t everything?” She exclaimed as Harry nodded. “Well we shall just go and buy you some more clothes.” 

“Bye Aunt Petunia, Dudley, Vernon.” Harry stated before turning to walk out the door in front of his mother. “Bye Privet Drive.” 

“Goodbye Harry.” Aunt Petunia replied as Harry’s jaw fell. He just smiled and waved in return as he followed his Mum down the street. 

He was finally leaving Privet Drive once and for all. Leaving his aunt uncle and cousin behind. He was finally getting the childhood he had always craved and was finally going to be a Potter. 

His parents were here and he was going to be a potter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry is eight again and doesn't have a clue what is happening? How is Lily alive and why come for him now? Where is James? Find out in Chapter 3
> 
> Don't forget to leave Comments and Kudos for more updates.


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going?” Harry asked as they landed in the middle of a field. After leaving the Dursley’s they had walked to a small field, away from muggle properties and eyes before apparating away. Now in yet, another small field, Harry was still unsure as to where they were heading. 

“We’re going home my son, then we’re going to explain everything to you.” Lily replied pulling her young son in close. Despite having lived through to 17, being here in his 8-year-old body, hugging his mum he never wanted it to end. 

If this ended now and turned out to be a dream it would be very cruel joke. There was only one factor missing, well more like 3 but overall one, from his current situation. Ginny, Ron and Hermione. 

Ginny. 

Harry sighed, he hadn’t thought about her all morning. What would she say if she woke up to discover Harry wasn’t there? Or what if whatever magic that had brought Harry back had brought Ginny back also. Deciding then and there, Harry was determined he wasn’t going to wait until he was 11 before he discovered whether that was true or not. 

“By who, who do you mean?” Harry asked hoping his Mum’s answer would be who he was thinking of. 

“Why, your dad, myself and Professor Dumbledore.” Lily replied as Harry’s face lit up making her smile brightly back at her young son. 

“You mean Dad’s alive as well? Well, what are we waiting for Mum! Come on, I want to see my Dad!” He exclaimed running in front of Lily beginning to pull her in a random direction. 

“Well, if you go that way, you’re walking away from him my love. Come on, this way.” She replied softly as Harry quickly bounded in the opposite direction of the way he tried to go. “Slow down.” Even though his brain still had all the memories of his seventeen years up until now, as time went further on, Harry’s hope was increasing that this wasn’t a dream and that in fact, it was his new reality. A reality where he would grow up with his parents, family and hopefully Sirius. 

That’s it! Scabbers! Get Scabbers, Sirius is free, and he could discover whether it was his Ginny or not currently at The Burrow. For now, though, he had a father to see and family explanations to be given. 

“Slow down son!” Lily shouted again when Harry ran even further in front of her, bordering on leaving her sight. 

“Sorry Mum, I’m just excited.” He shouted back as Lily laughed, jogging up to him. 

“I know baby, but you don’t know where you’re going either.” 

“Oh yeah...” Harry whispered suddenly realising that he in fact did not where he was going. Damn. 

“We’re not far off now. You’ll see your Dad soon.” She added as Harry took her hand. 

-_-_-_- 

Lily was right. 

They weren’t far off. Within 10 minutes they had arrived at the gates of what Harry now knew at Potter Manor. 

“Wow. It’s huge!” He exclaimed when he first saw it. “I’ve never seen a building so big.” That was a lie, Hogwarts was bigger, but he hadn’t seen that yet. 

“It’s a big house, yeah. Your father’s family are a rich family. Come on.” She finished waving her wand at the gates, opening them so they could enter. “This way.” 

Following her in, Harry was amazed by the size of it all. Grand halls, windows, corridors, stairs. This was most certainly unlike any house he had visited before but above all else it was bright. Creams and light colours flooded the walls and flowers, mainly lily’s, lingered around light shining brightly in through the window. It was utterly mind blowing. Harry couldn’t believe it. 

“You still in awe?” Harry turned around to follow the voice he heard behind him. 

“DAD!” He screamed running towards James, who quickly picked him up hugging him tightly. “Oh, I never thought I’d see you again.” 

“I never thought I’d see you either my boy, now come sit down here and tell me all about your Aunt and Uncles.” James replied settling Harry back on the floor, pointing to the sofa. 

“Later James, Dumbledore is arriving soon.” Lily gently reminded her husband as James smiled at her. 

“Of course, Lilbug, do you want something to eat Harry? Love?”

“I don’t think we would say no.” Lily replied as Harry nodded his head eagerly. Food. Oh my. 

“Dusty.” Called James as a small elf appeared in front of them. 

“Master James called, what is master James wanting?” The small elf replied as Harry leant forward to look closer at her. 

“Hi.” He whispered as the elf jumped. 

“Mister Harry, hello.” She replied as Harry smiled at her. “It’s good that you’re home.” 

“I’m glad to be home.” Harry replied as he moved back to sit beside his father. “Can I have some food please?” 

Of course, mister Harry, would mistress Lily like some too?” Dusty asked turning to Lily who was stood by the fire. 

“Please Dusty. Please could you prepare some sandwiches for Dumbledore as well?” 

“Yes, Mistress, Dusty will leave now.” The elf announced before popping out the room. 

“Woah, we have an elf.” Harry exclaimed once she had left, making James and Lily laugh at their young son. Hermione will flip! He thought thinking about his young muggleborn   
friend, suddenly overwhelmed by emotions when he realised he wouldn’t be able to meet her for another three years yet. 

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts, when Dusty reappeared with his food and was shortly followed by Dumbledore. 

“Hello Lily, James it’s lovely to see you. Oh, hello Harry, you’ve grown since the last time I seen you.” Dumbledore announced as Harry smiled seeing his old mentor once more moving along, closer to James to make room for the wizard beside him.

“Hello sir.” Harry answered. 

“Have we received any update?” James asked as Lily sat on the chair opposite after giving each of them sandwiches and a drink. 

“Not really, we’re still waiting for a respectable journalist to come forward to discuss it and organise how we’re going to help the situation.” Dumbledore replied. Confused Harry   
just looked towards his parents to see if they could give him an answer to what was happening. 

“We’re trying to come up with the best way to reveal what happened Harry. It’s a lot more complicated than someone would think.” 

“What? To say you’re alive?” Harry asked, still slightly confused. 

“Yes, and how we kept it away from the world for so long. We’re going to try and explain it to you now, and then we can continue on and tell people.” James added as Harry settled in to hear their tale. 

“So, you already know the tale that Voldemort came into your parent’s home because their secret keeper betrayed them, don’t you?” Dumbledore spoke up as Harry nodded.   
Thanks to his previous life, he already knew all these details preventing what would have most likely been a lot of confusion if this situation had occurred the first time around. “Well, it was made clear to me that Sirius Black was not your parents keeper, it was in fact a man named Peter Pettigrew.” 

“We decided that this would be better, because Voldemort would have targeted Sirius before Wormtail, or so we thought.” James interjected. 

“What happened?” Harry asked, his main issue right now was fighting back urges to floo to The Burrow to kill Scabbers, but he wasn’t meant to know about that was he. I need to remember I’m a child again. Harry thought, sighing heavily. 

“Well, Wormtail didn’t come around for a while and we got suspicious. Then we heard rumours that he was supporter of you-know-who. We didn’t want to believe it but to be safe, we tried to enforce some safety protections.” Lily added as Harry was once again confused. 

“What do you mean Mum?” He asked as his mum sighed. 

“We placed different curses on the doors to stop people coming in with evil intentions. It halted him when he arrived but didn’t stop him. You-know-who came to the house and   
fought through the defences, making his way into the house.” 

“He thought we were unprepared,” James took over as Harry turned his attention once more to his father. 

“But he was wrong?” Harry asked as Dumbledore nodded behind him. 

“He was indeed.” 

“You-know-who came into the house throwing spells everywhere found your myself attacking me and knocking me out, thinking as your Mum thought at the time I was dead. Then he found your mother and you and well.” James paused giving the tale back to his wife. 

“He came in as I was putting you to bed you see, hence why I was there. I threw up a shield to try and prevent him seriously harming us, my focus protecting you. I was willing to sacrifice myself to keep you alive and safe.” Lily added as Harry clambered off the sofa over to his mother, climbing onto her knee. 

To hear these words said aloud, knowing that was what she did in the previous timeline both broke Harry’s heart but filled it with joy at the same time, to know there was someone out there who was willing to give their life for his. 

“He cast one of the unforgivable curses at us, giving it the same affect on me as your father and then tried to kill you. I could hear your cries and screaming, and I thought he had succeeded in killing you. Until he had vanished, and your sniffles started up again. Harry, I truly have never felt so happy in my life to hear you cry my son.” Lily added as Harry snuggled in tighter to her. Never being so happy to have her there, comforting him. 

“I’m glad you didn’t die Mum, but I’m confused.” Harry spoke up. “If you didn’t die, where have you been?” 

“St Mungo’s dear.” Dumbledore spoke up. This must be why Dumbledore was here. “When Voldemort attacked your parents, though he didn’t succeed in killing them, he gave them both very serious injuries. I thought they were dead when I seen them, taking you to your Aunt and Uncles house, but Severus discovered they were in fact alive.” 

“Severus?” James spoke up. That was the first he’d heard of that. 

“When Severus heard that Voldemort had attacked your house, he came over to see Lily and I suspect say goodbye, but got there to see that, though it was weak, she was breathing. A miracle. Then taking it upon himself to check on James to see that he was in the same situation.” Dumbledore added as Lily gasped. This was news to them both, Lily to this day still believed that Severus was one of Voldemort’s followers. This was big news indeed. 

“So, what happened because I don’t remember this?” James added, Dumbledore shaking his head. 

“Lily and yourself were in such a condition that you wouldn’t. Severus contacted myself, and we transported you right away to St Mungo’s. The healers asked what happened, weren’t able to believe their ears and thanked Severus for being so quick and efficient, believing if you had both been left any longer, then you would have died.” Dumbledore finished as Lily and James gasped again. Harry was now piecing everything together and was beginning to understand the events. 

“Well how come the first thing I remember, was waking up when we did?” Lily added as James nodded in agreement. 

“The healers put you both into a stasis of sleep, keeping you there until they believed you were stable enough to wake, bringing you around last year.” Dumbledore replied as James smiled. 

“And from then we’ve worked to improve so we can come home and get you back Harry.” James added as Harry beamed. 

“I’m so glad you did. I didn’t want to stay with Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon a moment longer.” Harry replied simply. 

“Were they that mean to you son?” Lily asked as Harry nodded. 

“I want to talk about it another day, I’m tired now.” Harry added as Lily nodded. 

“Come on then son, we’ll let you have a nap.” Lily replied as she showed Harry to his room.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Harry began to come to terms with the fact that he was not only back in his eight-year-old body, but his parents were alive as well. As the days progressed, the progress in finding a respectable and trusty reporter was slow. 

“Mum, when can we do something?” Harry asked Lily the following Monday morning. It had been five days since he’d arrived back in this timeline and since Lily had arrived at   
Number 4 privet drive and now, Harry was getting bored. 

“I don’t know baby, I hate being hidden away in here too.” Lily replied sitting down on the couch. It was getting hard for all three Potter’s to stay where they were and not venture out. Lily had a lot she wanted to do, and James was eager to get back into his career as an Auror. 

“Why is it taking forever, to find someone to write about you and Dad?” Harry replied confused, what was the problem with just any reporter?

“We need someone that we know is going to write the truth my boy, and not make us sound crazy. Many people will think that sadly and your father and I want to prevent that from happening.” 

“Oh” 

“Well can I go outside and fly?” When James had looked around when Harry first came home, he’d quickly discovered an old broom from his childhood and then decided, to keep 

Harry entertained during the days to come, he would teach him to fly. Jumping back onto a broom had been wonderful fun to Harry and had instantly remembered everything he had learnt during his time at Hogwarts, surprising even himself. His only problem was that, due to his physical size and less strength in his body, some of his manoeuvres weren’t possible for him yet. Maybe in a few years.

“Sure, but stay close.” Lily replied smiling down at her son. He was surprising her as to how grown up he was despite the hatred that he had obviously received from the Dursley’s.   
Any opportunity given to him, he would curl up on either of his parent’s knees and sit there for as long as they would let him and always seemed to stick close by. 

“I wouldn’t go far anyway Mum, I like being close.” He smiled as Lily ruffled his hair before he eagerly ran out to fly around for a while.

“Mistress Lily, does you wants food?” Dusty, their house elf asked as Lily walked into the kitchen. 

“No thank you Dusty, I’m just waiting for James to wake up. Thank you again.” 

“You is most welcome Mistress Lily, where is Mister Harry. He has to eats.” Dusty replied as Lily smiled at the eager house-elf. 

“Harry is outside on his broom, I imagine he will eat when he’s hungry.” 

“Okays. I will make sures his food is ready then.” Dusty replied again before popping away. Just as Dusty left, James walked into the kitchen for his morning coffee, smiling he leant to kiss his wife on the cheek.

“Did I hear you say Harry is outside?” James asked as Lily nodded to him. 

“He wanted to fly so I let him. He can’t get into any trouble there.” Lily answered as James pulled her up out of the seat. 

“Well, still, I want to go and watch our son. He keeps impressing me with his flying skills the little tyke.” James answered glancing out the window to where Harry was speeding around in the air, having the time of his life. “Lilybug?”

“James?” Lily replied with a warning tone to her voice, never certain as to what would come from her husbands mouth next. 

“I want to give Harry a sibling.” He replied turning to take his wife into his arms. “imagine how much fun he would have.” 

“I know love, but I want to just enjoy having Harry back for a while. Can we do that?” Lily replied smiled kindly at her husband. 

“As long as we can do plenty of practice?” He whispered in her ear as Lily blushed, nodding slightly. “A lot of enjoyable practice.” 

“Ok, go and get see that your son.” Lily replied pushing James towards the door as she laughed at him. Men and their obsessed with sex. 

The idea of giving Harry a sibling had crossed Lily’s mind, but ultimately, she wanted to spend some time with her son before a sibling came along, after all, they had already lost so much time with him. 

So, this is what they did. 

As the weeks sped by, Harry and James spent majority of their days out on their brooms, in the evenings, spending time as a full family together in their living room or dining room with muggle board games laughing, joking and truly enjoying themselves. However, when the first week of July rolled around all three potters were eager to hear news about a reporter, all getting extremely agitated with being locked in their house all the time. 

“Dumbledore has got back to us Lily.” James shouted into the living room when the owl arrived with Dumbledore’s letter on the morning of July 3rd. 

“Oh, what does he have to say?” The redhead asked walking through Harry trailing behind them. He was eager to discover about Ginny’s whereabouts and whether she’d came back too or whether it was just Harry that had experienced this strange experience. 

Dear Lily and James,   
I’m very pleased to say we have found ourselves a reporter, I met with them a few days ago and they were lovely. They wrote back this morning with the news that they’d be pleased to report on your case – a once in a lifetime opportunity, I believe she called it.   
She will be with you on Tuesday 4th July 1989. I shall floo to potter manor for this meeting. I’m looking forward to seeing you then.   
Thank you again for your patience   
Albus Dumbledore 

“Mum, does that mean we will be able to go out?” Harry asked, pulling on his Mothers sleeve. 

“Yes, my boy, we will go shopping as soon as the article has been released.” Lily replied as Harry beamed, eager to go shopping and to see diagon alley. “Dusty.” Lily called the elf   
who was around the manor somewhere. 

“Yes, Mistress Lily, does you be wanting something?” Dusty asked popping into the room. 

“Not right now Dusty, I just thought you would like to know, we will be having guests in the morning, so we will be requiring snacks and food.” She answered as Dusty nodded   
eagerly. 

“Of course, Mistress, Dusty will haves those for you.” The elf replied before bowing. “will that be alls?” 

“Yes Dusty, you may go back to what you were doing.” Lily replied as the elf popped away again. 

“I’m going to fly now Mum.” Harry spoke up walking to the back garden, if the reporter was coming tomorrow then this would be his last day alone at home, without people knowing of their existence. I’ll find you Ginny, I miss you so much. Harry thought, thinking about his girlfriend, really wanting to get back to her.  
Before he realised, the sun was setting, and it was time to go inside for tea, bath and bed. Where had the day gone. Harry had flew around thinking about all his memories with Hermione, Ron and Ginny and all their adventures at Hogwarts, hopefully, this time around, he would be able to relax and enjoy it more. First, he had a few years before he even started. 

“Right Harry, son, do you want to be there tomorrow?” James spoke up when they sat eating half an hour later. 

“There? What do you mean Dad?” He asked looking at his father, confused. 

“In the interview, for the paper. They may want to ask you questions but if you don’t want to be there, you don’t have to be.” 

“Oh yeah, I’ll come.” Harry replied, over the moon he was getting the chance to be in the meeting.

“Right, good, we were hoping that’s what you would say.” Lily answered smiling at her son. “Now come on eat up and bed time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4, sorry its kind of short, it's more of a filler chapter for what is coming - I think at least ahaha, The new year has made me lose my brain going back to college. I can't concentrate on more than one thing oopps


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

**MIRACULOUS POTTER RETURN**  
_Witten by E. Limaria_  
I recently received an owl from Professor Dumbledore of Hogwarts, to enquire whether I would be interested in reporting on a special article for him. What you ask?  
It seems that Mr and Mrs Potter, who were to believed have perished six years ago are very well alive. Seemingly Mr and Mrs Potter were indeed, not killed on that fatal night but received life threatening injuries in which they were taken to St Mungo’s where they have spent the last six years recovering.  
“It was unsure whether Mr and Mrs Potter would ever recover therefore, we kept their condition private. We also felt it best young Harry remain with his aunt and Uncle and if he were to discover his parents were alive, even in a state where they were unable to care for him, I believe the youngster would have wanted to be with his parents” Professor Dumbledore told me when we met this morning. It seems that it was a shock for everyone, Mr Potter himself exclaiming it was a shock when he woke to find his wife and him alive.  
“I was sure we were dead, but no. Here we are. I’m over the moon”  
“I agree. I’m so glad we were lucky enough to avoid such a tragic end.” Mrs Potter told me. She really is a beautiful and kind woman.  
When I asked young Harry how he felt to have his parents in his life the youngster couldn’t seem to find enough words to explain his emotions throwing around words such as “amazing. Wonderful. Brilliant. Overwhelmed. Excited. Amazed. Relieved. Anything you want that’s a good emotion is me.” What an amazing boy.  
However, both the young couple and Professor Dumbledore refused to comment on the issue of Sirius Black saying that was something they had to resolve in their own time.  
In the meanwhile, the young couple said they’re looking forward to raising their son and their family they hope to come. So, I wish them all the best and it was an honour to report on this. 

“Mummy. Mummy!” A young voice shouted running through to the kitchen where her Mother was making their breakfast. “Mr and Mrs Potter are alive!”

“Don’t be silly Ginny, Mr and Mrs Potter died when You-know-who killed them.” Molly Weasley replied, smiling down at her young seven-year-old daughter who had recently been acting quite different. 

“No Mummy! It’s in the paper! Its in the daily prophet!” Ginny exclaimed again as her mother turned around to look at the paper which did indeed say that the Potter’s were alive.  
That was a surprise. 

“Oh wow, well then. That’s brilliant Ginny, isn’t it.” Molly replied as Ginny nodded. 

“Does this mean that Harry is in the wizarding world now?” She asked eagerly. Since May Ginny had felt very peculiar, suddenly waking up one morning as a seven year old again, the only solution she could think of was to come face to face with Harry but she didn’t quite know how that would happen, given what they both knew of Harry’s life.  
They weren’t expected to meet for another three, going on four years. Meeting properly just before Harry’s second year at Hogwarts as their brief meeting at the train station, where they had originally met wasn’t enough for the discussion Ginny wished to have. 

“I assume so Ginny dear, now go and get dressed. You know that we’re going to Diagon Alley today to get your brothers things for school.” Molly answered as Ginny nodded turning back to walk upstairs. Her older brother Charlie was going into his fifth year at Hogwarts, whilst Percy was going into his third and Fred and George were going into their  
first. Trouble was going to Hogwarts. 

*_*_*

“Harry, come on sweetheart. Time to get up. We’re taking you to Diagon Alley today, time to show you around. I warn you, it may be a bit crazy with the paper, but we will try and ignore it.” Lily announced, waking her son up that morning. The owl had arrived an hour ago with the paper and both Potter’s were very happy with the article. No mention of what happened but it assured the world they were alive and back. 

Exactly what they were looking for. 

“ok Mum,” The youngster groaned rolling over. “Can I get a new broom?” 

“What for?” Lily asked laughing at her son. He was most certainly James’ son. 

“Dad’s one is old now.” Harry replied as he laughed as his Mum’s face. 

“Well why don’t we buy your father a new one, you can have Dad’s one he has now and when you go to Hogwarts, you can get your own proper one then?” Lily asked as Harry nodded smiling, he knew he would get to fly his fathers anyway. 

“Sure.” 

“Good, now come on. We’re leaving in half an hour.” Lily announced as Harry bounced out of bed, eager to go into the Wizarding World truly and properly. 

This was how Harry found himself in Diagon Alley a half hour later stuck between his parents, both keeping a tight grip on him. He was thankful for this, Diagon Alley looked very different to eight-year-old Harry than it did to eleven-year-old him. 

“This way Harry,” James said, grabbing his hand pulling him towards Quality Qudditch Supplies, his eyes widening on arrival. There, in front of the store stood the Weasley Twins,  
Fred and George Weasley, who if his maths were correct, would be starting their first year at Hogwarts that year. 

“Harry, look at this.” James exclaimed looking at the broom in the window of the store, however, Harry was too busy watching the twins next to him and waiting to see if Ginny appeared. 

“It’s a nice broom isn’t it Fred.” Stated George

“Why it is George, shame first years can’t have their own brooms.” Fred replied as Harry started laughing. The twins never change. 

“We will just have to make the house team next year.” George replied as James looked toward them. 

“You beginning at Hogwarts this year boys?” 

“Yes sir,” 

“Oh, you’re Mr Potter!” They exclaimed as Harry laughed again. 

“Hi, I’m Harry, this is my Mum and Dad, but I guess you know that.” Harry stated as the two boys looked at him. 

“Hi, I’m Gred, and this is Forge. We’re twins. We’re number four and five of seven in our family.” Fred introduced them to Harry. 

“Hello, sevens a lot.” He replied as George nodded. 

“Oh yeah. There’s six boys and our little sister Ginny.” Fred stated as Harry smiled. Ginny. Where was she? “Oh, here is our mum and sister now.” 

“Mum, Ginny. It’s Harry Potter and his parents!” They exclaimed in unison as Ginny froze in the street. Harry? Here? She was going to see him?

“Oh hello, its lovely to meet you.” Mrs Weasley announced holding her hand out towards Lily. 

“Hello, I recognise you. Are you related to the Prewitt’s?” Lily asked Molly as she nodded. 

“Fabian and Gideon were my brothers. I wish they were as lucky as you.” Molly sighed, looking at the floor before looking back up. 

“They were amazing wizards, It was an honour to know them. Truly, I loved every second I spent with them.” James spoke up as Molly beamed. 

“I hate to be forward, but would you like to come accompany us for a drink and some lunch?” Molly asked as Lily and James both smiled brightly. It was lovely to meet someone who was treating them as genuinely as Molly was, even if they’d just met her, they could tell she was a lovely woman. Someone they’d love to get to know. 

“We’d love to!” Lily exclaimed as Harry looked up to his mother. Whilst the altercation was taking place, Harry stood staring at Ginny. The feeling overwhelming him. He knew he loved her, but didn’t quite expect to feel so much the first time they seen each other again. 

“Hi.” He whispered as Ginny burst into a huge smile. 

“Hi.” She replied quietly, unsure as to whether this was her Harry or not. #

“Fred.” Harry whispered back as Ginny gasped. It WAS her Harry! 

“He’s here. I’m really confused.” 

“Me too.” Harry admitted, smiling lightly 

“Come on Ginny, dear, you and Harry can get to know each other over lunch.” Mrs Weasley announced turning to her young daughter. Get to know each other? If only that were the case. Something very peculiar had happened to the couple and now they were assured, they weren’t alone. They were determined to find out what caused their time travel adventure, if that’s what it could be called. 

*_*_*

Forty minutes later Harry found himself, with his parents and the Weasley’s in the Leaky Cauldron, waiting for barman Tom to arrive with their food. 

“Mum, I need the toilet.” Harry whispered in his mother’s ear, after all, he wasn’t meant to know where the toilets were. 

“Would someone be kind enough to show Harry to the toilet please?” Lily asked as Ginny jumped up quickly, eager to be alone with Harry so they could talk. 

“I’ll do it! Come on Harry!” She beamed, walking in the direction of the toilets, diverting when they were away from the family to a sheltered hallway, Harry running quickly behind  
to keep up. 

Now was their chance. Finally, to see what they both knew about what had happened to them. 

“Oh Harry! I’m so glad to see you.” Ginny cried as she quickly flung her arms around him. Suddenly a bright wave of energy and light swept through the room where they stood  
embracing each other, nearly knocking both youngsters off their feet. “What was that?” 

“I…I don’t know…” Harry replied quietly, holding tightly to Ginny’s hand. “Gin, why do we get the weird things.” 

“I don’t know Harry, I really don’t know.” She replied laughing slightly. 

Suddenly, James came bounding around the corner running straight into them both. 

“Harry. Ginny! What happened?” He gasped, embracing them both tightly. 

“We don’t know Dad, Ginny hugged me and then suddenly the light came through. I’ve never known anything like it.” 

“Neither have I Harry.” James replied, looking around. “I thought you were going to the toilet?” 

“I forgot where they were Mr Potter.” Ginny replied, giving her best impression of a shy seven-year-old. 

“Don’t worry dear, come on, we’ll take Harry over then go back to the table and see if we can figure out what happened.” 

“Thank you, Dad.” Harry replied hugging his Dad tightly before turning to Ginny and smiling slightly. If they were here, he didn’t know about Ginny, but he was going to use it to his advantage. He finally had parents and he had no intention of losing them any time soon. 

When back at the table both mothers pulled their children into the arms, not caring about the crowds around them. 

“Harry are you okay?” 

“You’re not injured are you Ginny?” 

Many questions came their way from their worried parents and Harry and Ginny both had to do their best not to laugh. 

“We’re fine Mum, Mrs Potter. We’re just confused.” Ginny answered as Harry nodded. 

_Even more so than before_ he thought as he heard Ginny laugh back. 

“You can say that again.” She added as everyone, including Harry turned to face her. 

“What? Say what Ginny dear?” Arthur asked his daughter who was now looking confused. 

“Harry said something? Didn’t you?” She asked turning to Harry who shook his head. 

“I never said anything. I was just thinking.” Harry replied as Ginny went bright red with embarrassment. 

“You’re going crazy Gin.” Ron spoke up as Harry turned to the boy that was to be his best friend and laughed. It hurt to say he had barely noticed Ron during their lunch, however,  
he was too busy coming to terms that here was Ginny, in front of him years earlier than before. 

“I am not!” She shouted, face getting redder by the second. 

_Calm down Gin, don’t let your temper out._ Harry thought, hoping that Ginny would be able to control her temper before it overtook her. 

_Sorry. I can’t help it._ Harry heard replying as his head shot up, looking straight at Ginny, what was happening. Surely, they were imagining things.

Yes, that’s what it had to be. 

It was just because they knew each other so well from the years of knowing each other. That’s why they thought they could hear the other person’s thoughts. 

No one could hear anyone else’s thoughts. No one normal anyway. 

Little did they both know that this was to continue for the years to come until Harry was due to start Hogwarts, without receiving an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY HEY our young couple met. How fun. Erm, please let me know what you all think. PLEASE.


	6. Chapter 6

The day after the article was printed in The Daily Prophet Harry was woken up by Dusty informing him that ‘Mister Harry was required downstairs immediately.’  
Quickly following the Elf, Harry ran downstairs to see what the emergency was to be met by Remus Lupin sitting in their dining room.  
7 “HI?” Came Harry’s voice, softer and wearier than he initially intended it to. _Good first impressions Potter._ There was Ginny’s voice again, surly he was imagining things.  
“Harry, we’d like to introduce you to your Uncle Moony.” James stated as he walked towards the door greeting his son and pushing him into the room. “He came to see us as soon as he could after the paper release.”  
“Hello Harry, it’s such a pleasure to see you again. Of course, you don’t remember me, but I spent a lot of time with you as a baby.” Lupin announced as Harry sat at the table between Lupin and his mother.  
“Hi, you’re very nice.” Harry replied. Right away, Remus was exactly what Harry remembered from his former defence professor, kind, gentle and overall a sweet man.  
“Why Harry, you’ve got some lovely manners.” Moony replied once again as Harry beamed.  
“Why did I not know about any uncle?” Harry asked his parents, hoping this would be their perfect opportunity to mention Sirius.  
“Well, Uncle Moony isn’t your actual Uncle you see? He was your fathers best friend whilst at school along with Peter and your Uncle Sirius.” Lily replied as Harry fought the urge to smile as brightly as he could.  
“Uncle Sirius?” Remus asked when Lily finished in time with Harry.  
“Who’s Uncle Sirius Mum?” He asked as James smiled as he looked as if he was remembering fun times.  
“Uncle Sirius, also known as Uncle Padfoot, was my best friend from when we were your age now Harry. We went to Hogwarts and met Uncle Moony and Wormtail and after we left and discovered Voldemort was coming after us, your mother and I went into hiding and made Wormtail our secret keeper but Uncle Moony, professor Dumbledore and the rest of our friends thought it was Uncle Padfoot so when we were attacked, Padfoot went after Wormtail who ran off the little rat – “  
“Ironic that Prongs.” Moony laughed as James looked at his friend.  
“And the Aurors arrested Padfoot because they thought he was the one who betrayed us to Voldemort and so for the past seven years, he has been in Azkaban since.” James as Moony gasped.  
“So, Sirius wasn’t your secret keeper?”  
“No, sorry moony. We knew someone was betraying us, but we didn’t know who. We never guessed it would ever be Peter.”  
“So, what happens now?” Moony asked suddenly aware of the innocent man who had spent the last many years locked up for a crime he never committed. An innocent man who had, for so long been his best friend, who he had abandoned so suddenly in his time of need.  
“We’re seeing what can be done about it, Dumbledore is trying to get a trial for him and enough members of the Wizenagamont to support him in the trial.” Lily announced as Moony smiled.  
*_*_*  
Two weeks later, Harry, James, Lily and Remus all gathered in Courtroom 11 for Sirius’ trial that had been arranged to test the mans innocence.  
“Good morning witches and wizards of the Wizenagamont, we are gathered here today for the trial of Mr Sirius Orion Black whom seven years ago, was wrongly imprisoned without trial. Today, we decide whether we believe Mr Black to have committed the crime that he has been imprisoned for.” Dumbledore announced, starting the session for the day.  
“Mr Black, during this trial we are required to receive the truth, therefore, we ask you whether you consent to the use of Veritaserum.” Stated Amelia Bones, as Sirius nodded.  
“Of course, Madam Bones, I hold nothing back from the truth here.” Sirius replied as James and company tried to hide their laughter.  
“Auror Shacklebolt if you please?” Dumbledore turning to one of the Aurors near the door, who walked over to Sirius pouring the liquid into his mouth. “Now, please can you state your name?”  
“Sirius Orion Black but I wish it wasn’t.” He replied as Dumbledore chuckled lightly. Everyone who knew Sirius knew how much he detested his family and how much he hated being a black.  
“Now, Mr Black, were you the secret keeper for the Potter’s?”  
“No, it was Peter Pettigrew, the rat.” Sirius replied as James burst into hysterics. Trust Sirius to say exactly what he had said when telling Harry of the situation.  
“Thank you, Mr Potter. Now Mr Black, if you weren’t the secret keeper. Then what did you do the night you found Mr and Mrs Potter had been attacked.  
“I went to their house, I had a bad feeling something was going to happen, and we hadn’t heard from Pettigrew in days. When I arrived, I found James and Lily on the floor with little Harry in his crib crying and I lost it. Hagrid came to take Harry and once he had left, I went out to find Peter. I had no intention to kill him and when he realised I was confronting him, he cut off his thumb, blew the street up and transformed into the rat.” Sirius replied, tears streaming down his cheeks at the memory.  
“Rat? What do you mean a rat Mr Black?” Asked Amelia Bones, confused as Sirius’ latest statement.  
“Peter, James and I all learnt how to become Animagus in our fifth year at Hogwarts.” Sirius admitted, looking apologetically up towards Dumbledore, knowing perfectly well they had betrayed their former headmasters trust by doing so, but what else were they meant to do? Leave their friend to run around their school grounds alone every full moon?  
“Did you register these Animagus forms?” Dumbledore asked as Sirius shook his head in return.  
“No sir, we did not.”  
“Well, after this case I hereby declare that yourself and Mr Potter register your Animagus forms in the Ministry, failure to do so may result in consequences.” Dumbledore replied as he smiled lightly at Sirius, eyes twinkling in the light.  
“So, Mr Black, you say that when you confronted Mr Pettigrew, he blew up the street and then proceeded to change into his Animagus form?” Amelia asked as Sirius nodded. “and am I correct in thinking that Mr Pettigrew’s form is a Rat?”  
“It is Madam, ironic isn’t it.” He added as James laughed again, resulting in a elbow in the ribs from his wife.  
“Quieten down will you, I’m trying to listen!” Lily exclaimed before turning her attention back to the matter.  
“If you may Mr Black, do you recall your memories from this night?” Amelia asked once more as Sirius nodded.  
“of course, Ma’am. It’s the night I realised I had ruined everything for my two best friends.” Sirius replied as Lily, James and Remus all felt tears begin to roll down their cheeks. Harry just leant into his mother for support, not quite sure how to feel in this moment. Despite showing his regret of the situation, Sirius had never explicitly said how bad he felt for that night, or that he felt it was his fault in any way. However, now sitting here in the courtroom it was clear to all how innocent Sirius was, despite how much he felt responsible for the events that occurred.  
“I’m sure that isn’t true Mr Black.” Dumbledore replied smiling down at his former student, knowing exactly how close he had been to the Potter’s and how unlikely it ever was that Sirius would betray them.  
“It is. If it weren’t for my suggestion, they wouldn’t have made Peter secret keeper and then they wouldn’t have lost so long with their son.” Sirius replied, finally summoning the courage to turn and glance back at his long-lost friends, and the closest family he had behind him, smiling softly at them, tears streaming down he cheeks.  
“Well, I do believe we have heard enough. It is clear to me that despite feeling some guilt, one Mr Sirius Orion Black did not commit the crimes he has been so wrongfully imprisoned for. Therefore, I believe a sum of 700,000 galleons to be paid into Mr Black’s account along with full clearance of his name. All those in favour?” Dumbledore stated raising his hand, quickly followed by around 90 percent of the committee.  
“If I may Professor, I’d like to add we add another 150,000 as a bonus extra on top of his 700,000 galleons as I believe this may be how much he were to have earned as an Auror in his years if correct.” Amelia Bones spoke up once more.  
“Very well Madam Bones. Mr Black, you are hereby cleared of all charges and will find 850,000 galleons deposited into your Gringotts account as soon as we can. We are hereby finished for the day. Thank you all!” Dumbledore exclaimed once more before rising from his seat and walking from the room.  
Quickly, Sirius was released from the bonds that had been holding him to his chair the entire duration of the trial and turned towards the Potter’s and Remus. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, a small force collided with his body, looking down to discover that Harry had come running at him as soon as he had been given the opportunity by Lily.  
“Hiya Uncle Padfoot.” Harry exclaimed as Sirius held him tight. It felt good for Sirius to be out of prison and it felt even better for Harry to be able to stand hugging his godfather surrounded by his parents at such a young age.  
_I’m so happy for you Harry, but I really miss you._ Came what was now, Harry was almost certain of an hallucination of Ginny’s voice.  
_Thanks Gin… I miss you too._  
_Harry, what is this?_ Came her voice again as Harry sighed.  
_Ginny, where are you?_  
_At home at The Burrow, why?_ Ginny answered once again as Harry laughed lightly.  
_I just didn’t know if I was going crazy or not, I’ll see if I can get some answers Gin because I don’t like this._ He replied honestly, as much as he enjoyed being able to talk with what he believed to be Ginny, it was slightly unnerving when they weren’t sure of why or how they had gotten this skill. For now, though, Harry was going to concentrate on celebrating with his family. He would find the cause of Ginny and his telepathy later.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the next two years, Harry continued living his life with his parents and honorary uncles. After his release, Sirius had moved into potter manor, and still had to move out. He and James, however, had gone back to working in the Auror corps, and Lily had been hired by Dumbledore the year previous upon the retirement of the Muggle Studies professor to take over in their stead, therefore Harry spent a lot of his weekdays, whilst his parents were at work at the Weasley household. 

Now at ten years old, Ron already eleven, the two young boys were getting ready to go to Hogwarts that September. Harry however, wasn’t ready to leave Ginny. Ever since the strange event that resulted in the young couple ending back in the past, both had been able to hear the other in their minds, reading their thoughts. Slowly they got used to the idea, but still believed that the situation was peculiar and would have to ask someone about it as soon as they could. 

_I need to ask someone Gin, it’s still not normal to me, you being in my head._

_What you going on about Potter?_ Ginny replied laughing in response. They were both outside in the Weasley garden, degnoming the garden for Mrs Weasley whilst Ron, Fred and George were elsewhere doing other tasks. 

_I just, what if there’s a reason for it? We need to tell someone._ Harry replied as Ginny sighed. 

“I guess so.” She replied, throwing another gnome over the fence.

“You guess what Ginny dear?” Came Arthur Weasley’s voice from behind them. As the young couple turned around they turned to find Lily, James, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall with him. 

“Hi Mum, Dad, Mr Weasley. How are you Aunt Minnie? Professor.” Harry replied to the adults. Minerva McGonagall had been a big part of Harry’s life since he had reunited with his parents, she visited for tea many times and Lily and her could be found working late into the morning on various projects for Hogwarts and the ministry that Lily had been working on before the attack. 

“I’m good Harry, can we talk to you both please?” Minerva replied as Harry smiled. 

“Sure, Ginny?” He replied looking down at the witch beside him. 

“I’m coming.” She replied as she stood up throwing yet another gnome over the fence. Walking into the kitchen of The Burrow, Molly gasped seeing the two professors accompanying Arthur and The Potter’s. 

“What’s going on?” Molly asked as she walked through into the living room with the small party. 

“We need to talk to you and the children.” Albus Dumbledore answered pointing to the two youngsters who were now sat on the sofa who seemed to be deep in thought. 

“Oh, why? What’s wrong Albus?” Molly asked him as he shook his head in response. 

“Nothing Molly dear, it’s something wonderful really but we really need to discuss it.” Albus answered as he sat on the sofa, opposite Harry and Ginny beside his deputy headmistress. 

“Now, Lily already has some understanding of the situation because we approached her this morning explaining what we needed, however, we had to explain why because a professor cannot just miss a lesson when they’re unaware of circumstance.” Minerva spoke up as Lily smiled lightly at her husband and The Weasley’s. 

“What’s going on Lilybug?” James asked looking round, equally confused as everyone else in the room. 

“Professor, is this anything to do with the fact that Ginny and I can hear each other’s thoughts and talk to the other in our head?” Harry asked looking up sheepishly. 

“You can what?!” Lily and Molly both asked at the same time, shock at the revelation Harry had just made. Their children could hear each other’s thoughts? Since when?

“Well, it may be Mr Potter.” Dumbledore replied. “You see, there’s a book in Hogwarts, the department of mysteries and another in Gringotts, that contain knowledge on, one, students due to start Hogwarts every year, and two, all the soul bonds there has been in our world.” 

“What’s a soul bond sir?” Ginny asked as Minerva smiled at the youngster. 

“A soul bond is when two people, who are seen to be true love are linked together and their soul is shared, slowly becoming one. Meaning that they, in all senses of the word are one person. They are one soul and are able to do most things together. Together, a soul bonded couple is stronger than apart and can support their bond mate through the hardest of situations. But apart from that, not much about them is known.” 

“So, they basically share a soul and are two people who are basically one and well, are a lot more powerful?” Harry replied as Minerva nodded again.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand.” Molly replied leaning forward slightly, confused but still ever so intrigued. 

“When the book was checked last night by professor McGonagall here, to send letters out to the first years, it came apparent that there was an unexpected incident. I listed one, Ginevra Molly Potter as a first year underneath young Harry here’s name. 

POTTER?! _Both Harry and Ginny yelled in their mind as their parents, minus Lily, verbally shouted in shock._

_“Yes. Potter. Beside each of their names was a date. 3rd May 1989.” Dumbledore added as they all gasped. Lily hadn’t been told that._

_“That, that’s the day we rescued Harry.” James exclaimed as Lily nodded._

_“Yes, were Mr Potter or Miss Weasley near each other that day?” Minerva replied as Harry, Ginny and all their parents shook their heads._

_“No, we were at home. I didn’t meet Ginny until that day in Diagon Alley when there was that really big gust like wind moment.” Harry replied once more as James seemed to realise what was happening here._

_“Albus, Minerva. Are you both saying what I think you’re saying?” He asked as Minerva looked at him smiling slightly._

_“What were saying James, is that Harry and Ginny here, somehow on May 3rd 1989 activated a soul bond between themselves.”_

_“Harry and Ginny are soul-bonded?” Arthur asked as the two professors nodded once more._

_“That means my baby girl is married?!” Molly exclaimed. She didn’t know much about soul bonds except that, they were very rare, the last forming over 600 years previous and  
that, whenever a soul bond came into action, from that moment on, the couple, no matter their age were legally seen as of age, being able to perform magic outside of their school and, if they so felt the need, could be seen as legally emancipated. _

_“MARRIED?!” Harry and Ginny exclaimed in shock. They didn’t know that. They knew something had happened when they could hear the others thought’s three years previous but that they were soul bonded and that they were married? Never._

__I mean, I wanted to marry you at some point Gin, but at 8? I never really thought that would be the case._ Harry thought as Ginny laughed, all six adults watching the young couple’s interaction. _

__I know Harry, I mean, technically, we were sixteen and seventeen. Does that help Mr Potter?_ Ginny replied, Harry laughing in response, shaking his head. _

_“What’s happening?” Molly asked. “Are they like talking in their minds?”_

_“Well, like Harry here said, Ginevra and Harry have the ability to talk through their minds. This is only one part of their bond, as time goes on they will develop different skills, however, we now need to discuss the matter of what the book showed us.” Albus answered._

_“You mean that’s not all?” Arthur asked as Molly sighed, laying her head on her husband’s shoulder. How much more could they take?_

_“Well, the book stated that Ginny is apparently, now, expected to attend Hogwarts this coming year. It just so happens, we need to discuss this.” Albus answered, as he himself leant forward in his chair. “We understand that Mr Ronald Weasley will be starting in September, it’s just a matter of whether you Molly, and Arthur, believe that your daughter ready to begin.”_

_“Why this year?” Ginny asked curious as to why._

_“There is the belief Mrs Potter, Miss Weasley, I’m not sure of what to call you, that with yourself and Harry being able to share a mind in some sense that there is no fair reason for yourself to wait to attend Hogwarts next year as when you do, you may very well already know all the material. There is also a case of the castle see’s Harry and yourself as married and believes that you both belong together, at Hogwarts.”_

_“So, she would do better going this year?” Arthur asked as Dumbledore nodded._

_“We believe attending now, Ginevra, will be able to learn her own information and not be influenced by Harry’s learning and knowledge or vice versa.” Dumbledore added once more as Molly smiled._

_“I think that it’s a good idea Albus, however, I believe that we need to inform Ronald and let him know of the situation.” Molly added as Dumbledore nodded._

_“Ok Molly,” Dumbledore replied as Molly, Arthur and the young couple smiled. All agreeing to call Ron down. They then spent the time explaining the situation to Ron in a way that could be understood so that the youngster would understand._

_“So,” Ron began when the conversation had finished, and he had spent some time thinking the situation over. “Harry and Ginny are married? And Ginny will be at Hogwarts this year? My sister is stealing my best friend?”_

_“RONALD!” Both his parents shouted as Ron went bright red._

_“I’m only joking Mum. I’m so happy. I didn’t really know how Ginny would cope at home alone without anyone.” Ron replied as everyone smiled._

_“You mean that?” Molly asked. “You’re not upset?”_

_“No? Should I be? I’m just happy I finally get to go to Hogwarts and my best mate and my sister are coming. It’s going to be fun.”_

_“Well, that’s good then.” Arthur replied. “I guess that will be two Weasley’s and a Potter attending in September. Or two Potter’s and a Weasley. I don’t know how we will look at that.”_

_“That can be something we sort when we get the youngsters to school. For now, Lily, Minerva and I must be getting back to school.” Albus replied as the Weasley’s and Harry smiled._

_“Bye Mum, Professor, Aunt Minnie. See you soon.” Harry answered before the three floo’d away back to Hogwarts._


End file.
